1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge mechanisms, particularly, to a dual-axis hinge mechanism typically used for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a personal digital assistant (PDA), generally has a main body and a display cover. In general, the display cover is connected to the main body via a dual-axis hinge mechanism to realize rotating or folding-over functions, so as to facilitate adjustment of the position of the display cover relative to the user.
A typical dual-axis hinge mechanism includes a rotatable bracket, a first rotatable assembly rotatably assembled on the rotatable bracket, and a second rotatable assembly pivotally assembled on the rotatable bracket. The display cover is rotatably connected to the main body via the first rotatable assembly to realize folding-over function, and the display cover is pivotally connected to the main body via the second rotatable assembly to realize rotating function. Generally, the second rotatable assembly includes a limiting member to restrict a rotation range of the display cover, thus preventing electric wires of the electronic device from damaging during the rotation process. However, a viewing angle of the display cover often need to be adjusted by moving the display cover together with the main body, due to the limited rotation range of the display cover, and thus causing an inconvenience to a user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.